Shane
Shane Dawson '''(born '''Shane Yaw; July 19, 1988) is currently the 27th most subscribed YouTuber in the world. He has also earned the spot of Mr. YouTube in an earlier time. He won a Teen Choice Award in 2010 in the category "Choice Web Star." In the same year, he won a Streamy award for "Best Vlogger." Shane is known for his multiple characters played by himself. His characters are Shanaynay (his most-popular one), Ned the Nerd, S. Deezy, Shane's Mom (the opposite of his real mother), Switch and Aunt Hilda. He has three channels: ShaneDawsonTV, ShaneDawsonTV2, and shane (his iphone channel). 'ShaneDawsonTV' He started the channel on the 10th of March 2008 and started with small videos. His first proper sketch video was "Hodini's street magic". The video that he himself alleges shot him to fame was his "Fred is Dead" video. He now has over 4 million subscribers on this channel alone and is one of the most well known YouTube stars on the site. He has recently released his first original music video, entitled "Super Luv" which uses his Emo Character, Switch. The song "Super Luv" was fairly successful, reaching #28 in the iTunes Pop Chart. He released a Christmas song on December 7th, 2012 that hit the top of the iTunes holiday charts. It went from 24 to 10 and maintained this range. It is called "Maybe This Christmas". His usual upload day is Saturday, but as of April 2013, he has uploaded on Fridays. 'ShaneDawsonTV2' This channel started on April 13, 2009. This channel is the 62nd most subscribed. The main reason behind this was that Shane kept putting behind the scenes and bloopers on his website, ShaneDawsonTV.com. With all the traffic of fans wanting to see it, the website kept crashing and it was expensive to fix it. This channel is close to the 2 million subscribers mark, but has less than his main channel. He uploaded the behind the scenes to this channel and later started putting vlogs on it. The two biggest series on this channel are "Ask Shane", a series which is a question and answer, and "Viewer Orgy Party" which is a reverse on the "Ask Shane" idea, instead of him being asked questions, he would ask them to his fans. In February 2011, he moved "Ask Shane" to his main channel (ShaneDawsonTV) because he found it was too much work to produce one every week, but he still does them occasionally. "Viewer Orgy Party" has also been moved to his main channel for the same reason, but he does not produce them very often. 'shane' This is his latest channel, it started on March 21, 2005, by another user. But the channel wasn't used, so Shane asked YouTube if he could have it, to which they said yes, and he started using it in April 2010. This channel has only just +1.400.000 million subscribers (#103 most subscribed) and is his main vlog channel. Shane has commented that this channel is mainly seen by his hard-core fans, so he doesn't mind. At the beginning of 2012, Shane started a series called "Hanging with Shane" where he uploads a video every weekday made with footage of his everyday life. Some of the main people we see in these are his mom, brother (Jerid), Lauren (his producer), Bree Essrig, Steve Greene, Kate (katsketch), Shanna Malcolm (heyyoshanna), and Lisa Shwartz (lisbug). He invented a theme song to it which fans send in submissions to be heard. The lyrics are, "Are you bored as fuck? Well you're in luck! 'Cause you're hanging with Shane!". The outro has Mike Anderson, a friend of Shane's who recently moved away from the LA area. He sings, "So leave a comment, on Shane's facebook wall, and you may find yourself in tomorrow's video. Like those guys, and those girls too. Who left their comments, well how 'bout you?". He has recently stopped the daily vlogs due to the feeling of it being like "work" and also thought it was the same thing over and over again and that his vlogs started losing its" magic". He recently started the vlogs again. Personal Life Shane's had rumors of him being gay; these are false as he has admitted in a video to breaking up with his at that time present girlfriend, but in one of his videos, he was dared to kiss fellow YouTuber Joey Graceffa. He completed the dare even though he clearly didn't want to. After the dare, he stated that this won't help the gay rumors of him. Shane uses the rumour as the brunt of jokes which his characters direct at him. He has also recently revealed his relationship with fellow YouTuber Lisa Schwartz. Shane is friends with many YouTubers, including but not limited to BrittaniLouiseTaylor , TheFineBros , BreeEssrig , SteveGreeneComedy and Olgakay . He has two brothers, Jerid and Jacob. Jerid also has a YouTube channel called coolguywithglasses . He never knew his father, having addressed that many times in his videos. Shane though always adds that while not knowing his father, this has never hindered him and that not having a father would make him strive to be a better father for when he has children of his own. Shane has also come out publicly about being overweight in high school, also about being bullied due to his weight, and it has caused him to suffer from depression, which grew much worse after the death of his grandmother. He also has multiple pets, four dogs named Miley, Charlie, Chocolate & Unicorn (Or Corny), and two cats named Muffins and Snoop. Podcast Shane announced that he and his friend Lauren (Who produces Shane's main channel videos) would be starting a podcast called "Shane & Friends ". The show started on June 4, 2013 and ever other Tuesday there will be a new podcast. during the podcasts, there will be interviews with other YouTubers and Celebrities. The podcasts are free to download on either Itunes or Soundcloud. Trivia Shane Dawson appeared in the horror film, Smiley. Shane met one of his best friends, Shanna Malcolm, on the set of Smiley. Category:YouTubers Category:YouTube Comedians Category:The Annoying Orange Actors